Always wanna be with you
by ShiShiroSan
Summary: Meskipun dunia yang mereka tempati berbeda. Mereka selalu bisa bertemu dan bersama. An IwaOi fanfiction. Human!Iwaizumi x Yokai!Oikawa.


Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate

this story is mine

.

Always wanna be with you

IwaOi (Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Toru) Fanfiction

Warning: Shounen Ai, Yokai AU, typo, alur maju mundur, flashback..

dan juga tulisan yang terlalu simple harap dimaklumi dan silahkan dinikmati.

.

.

"Lagi.." Iwaizumi hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat dirinya yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Iwaizumi melihat dirinya tertidur? Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Karena Iwaizumi merupakan seorang yang memiliki kemampuan astral project. Dimana jiwamu bisa berpindah dari ragamu dan berkeliharan sebagai roh.

"Padahal malam ini aku ingin tidur tenang karena ada ujian besok" kesal Iwaizumi keluar menuju balkon kamarnya melihat bulan yang sedang terang terangnya menyinari bumi di malam yang dingin di bulan april ini.

"Yohoo.. Iwa-chan.." sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi Iwaizumi membuat 3 sudut siku siku tercetak jelas di pelipisnya. Lagi lagi rubah sialan itu datang menganggu malamnya yang tenang.

"Iwaa-chan.. Iwaa-chan.. Yuhuu.. Iwaa- achh..." sebelum bertambah berisik.. Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala seongok _trash_ yang berisik tadi.

"Tooru.. Sudah kubilang jangan muncul tiba tiba di pekarangan rumahku kan?!" ucap Iwaizumi geram karena sang empunya nama malah hanya meringis sambil memasang wajah tak berdosanya di depan Iwaizumi.

"Maaf, Iwa-chan.. Habisnya malam ini sepertinya roh Iwa-chan keluar dari tubuhnya lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya makanya aku datang. Kan aku ingin melindungimu, Iwa-chan.." ucap lelaki bersurai coklat gelap ini dengan mata yang di kedip kedipkan. Telinga dan ekor rubahnya mengibas dengan antusias saat melihat raut wajah Iwaizumi yang selalu memanyunkan bibirnya itu. Tunggu, telinga dan ekor rubah? Ya.. Oikawa Tooru adalah seorang siluman rubah penjaga kuil tua di tengah hutan belakang sekolah Iwaizumi. Pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang tidak disengaja.. Itu terjadi sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu saat Iwaizumi masih berusia 7 tahun..

.

.

Flash back..

.

.

Iwaizumi Hajime, 7 tahun. Seorang anak laki laki yang suka sekali menangkap serangga. Ia selalu penasaran dengan hewan kecil berdengung itu. Sampai sampai hari ini ia nekat berjalan sendirian ke bukit di dekat SMA Aoba Johsai. Ia mendengar disana ada serangga kuwagata yang cukup besar. Karena itu dia memberanikan diri datang sendirian kesana.. Berbohong pada orang tuanya mengikuti ekskul bola volley. Dasar gojira kecil.. /slap

"Hup.." terlihat kaki kaki kecilnya itu sibuk berlarian kesana kemari demi menangkap beberapa serangga yang selalu kabur saat ia menghampiri dengan tongkat jaring yang menjadi senjata andalannya itu.

Ia sedikit melompat dan menerkam serangga kecil di depannya itu sampai tersunggur dengan lutut yang mendarat lebih dulu. Alih alih senang mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tapi kenyataannya serangga tadi sudah terbak sedetik sebelum jaring Iwaizumi mengurungnya.

"Huhh.. Humph.." Iwaizumi terlihat sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal tidak mendapatkan buruannya sama sekali hari ini. Membuat kedua manik emerlad grey miliknya harus bekerja ekstra mencari serangga kuwagata itu.

Sambil menahan rasa perih di lututnya yang terluka karena tersungkur tadi. Iwaizumi terus berjalan menyusuri hutan sambil terus berharap.. Tanpa ia sadari awan mendung sudah menghiasi langit yang tadinya cerah. Tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tapi berkat dedaunan dari pohon yang ribun. Iwaizumi sulit untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar, dan benar saja, dalam beberapa menit perhatian Iwaizumi kembali teralih saat menemukan kuwagata yang tengah tenang hinggap di dahan pohon. Bersantai disana.

"Kali ini tidak kubiarkan lari.." ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengendap endap hendak mengangkap serangga yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan memiliki tanduk itu.

 **DERR..**

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara guntur yang sangat lebat membuat Iwaizumi terkejut dan Kuwagatanya pun ikut terbang.

"Ahh.. Sebentar lagi hujan. Hhaahh..." Iwaizumi hanya menghela nafas pelan dan pasrah. Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Dan benar saja, tiba tiba gerimis turun dan membuat Iwaizumi kembali menghela nafasnya. Untuk bocah seumurannya yang lain pasti sudah panik dan berlari pulang. Tapi bocah bersurai hitam jabrik ini malah sangat santai dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh..

Berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan terkena beberapa tetes air hujan, Iwaizumi menemukan sebuah kuil tua yang kelihatannya jarang digunakan. Tak menunggu lama sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kesana.

"Permisi.. Saya hanya datang untuk berteduh.." ucap Iwaizumi duduk di beranda kuil itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Hujan yang semakin deras di tambah hutan yang lembab membuat hawanya menjadi sangat dingin.. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan terkejut saat ada suara di sampingnya.

"Oi bocah, sedang apa kau disini?" ucap suara yang terdengar sangat dalam itu. membuat Iwaizumi terkesiap dan langsung menatap sosok aneh berkimono dengan rambut peach cepak, sorot mata malas dan wajah yang seperti memiliki sisik juga ekspresi mengesalkan.

"E-etto.. Berteduh.. Hujannya sangat deras.." ucap Iwaizumi seadanya sambil menunduk. Pemuda peach itu tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

"Heeee... dia bisa melihat kita lo, Hanamaki, jangan asal bicara.." lelaki bersurai ombak hitam gelap terlihat mengeringai seperti ojii san mesum saat melihat ekspresi Iwaizumi. Tatapan matanya yang tajam serta alisnya yang tebal cukup membuat seorang Iwaizumipun takut.

"Oi.. Makki, Mattsun.. jangan menakut nakuti anak kecil seperti itu. Dengan menunjukan wajah kalian, kupukul loh.." satu orang lagi datang. Kali ini seorang bertubuh semampai, memakai kimono berwarna tosca dengan aksen bunga sakura, membawa secarik kipas yang menutupi bibirnya, ia Memiliki mata berwarna bronze yang cerah dan bulu mata yang lentik, tatanan rambut coklatnya juga sangat lucu dengan antena yang seperti mencuat mencari signal.

"Kau.. punya telinga dan ekor rubah.." ucap Iwaizumi tanpa sadar saat Oikawa berada di depannya.

"GEEHHH?! K-KAU BISA MELIHATKU?!"

"Umm.." Iwaizumi mengangguk tertegun melihat ketiga pemuda yang mungkin masih berusia sekitar 17-18 tahun di depanya. Mereka sedikit aneh dengan kimono kuno ekor, tanduk, dan sisik. Mungkinkah mereka cosplayer? Pikir Iwaizumi, tapi ia segera menepis pikiran itu. Untuk apa para cosplayer ini main main ke kuil kan.

"Uhumm.." Pemuda berambut coklat tadi berdehem pelan setelah mengalami shock saat tau Iwaizumi bisa melihat mereka. Tentu saja ia terkejut, karena sejatinya ia adalah siluman rubah penjaga kuil. Oikawa Tooru. Tetapi rasa terkejutnya langsun hilang ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Anak ini mengalami astral project yn menyebabkan rohnya terlepas dari raganya dan berkeliaran di dunia roh yang di tempatinya bersama para siluman lain.

"Oikawa.. Ada yang aneh dengan bocah ini, iya kan, Matsukawa?" ucap Pemuda peach yang dipanggil Hanamaki itu. Ia adalah siluman ular penunggu hutan disini, Hanamaki Takahiro. Karena itulah ia terlihat memiliki sisik di sekitar wajah dan tangannya..

"Benar.." jawab Matsukawa, pemuda beralis tebal itu hanya membenarkan kalimat Hanamaki. Matsukawa Issei adalah siluman tengu, penghuni hutan bukit ini juga..

Iwaizumi semakin dibuat bingung dengan ketiganya. "Anoo.. Kakak kakak ini siapa?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedaritadi menganggunya diucapkan juga oleh Iwaizumi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kami adalah siluman yang menunggu hutan ini. Ah... Kalau dia sih siluman yang menunggu kuil ini.." Hanamaki asal bicara tanpa menyaring apapun dari kalimatnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Oikawa yang langsung memberinya semacam hadiah berupa ketukan kuat dengan kipas di tangannya membuat Hanamaki harus meringis kesakitan.

"Siluman?" tanya Iwaizumi sedikit terkejut.

"Uhumm.. Dengar, kami nggak tau kenapa kau bisa masuk dunia ini dan melihat kami, tapi memang benar kami adalah siluman. Dan sebaiknya berhati hati. Tidak semua yang kau temui bisa sebaik diriku.. Terlebih lagi Matsukawa.." ucap Oikawa dengan nada yang terdengar narsis dan kekanakan sambil memainkan kipas miliknya ia melirik ke arah Matsukawa yang hanya menaikan sedikit bahunya..

"Cantik sekali.." sebuah kalimat yang langsung membuat Oikawa menoleh ke arah sumbernya. Iwaizumi.. entah ia sadar atau tidak. Saat melihat Oikawa rasanya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dilontarkannya.

Satu kalimat yang membuat Oikawa terdiam. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Bagaimana mungkin satu kalimat dari seorang anak kecil bisa membuatnya menjadi senang dan _doki doki_ seperti sekarang ini. Dengan gerakan cepat Oikawa memegang kedua pundak kecil Iwaizumi yang kini kebingungan dengan bibir yang sedikit maju.

"Ayo berteman, kau mau jadi temanku kan?" ucap Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dengan kedua mata yang bersparkling ria.

"Tapi kau kan sudah besar.." ucap Iwaizumi. "Rasanya sedikit aneh kalau bermain menangkap serangga bersama orang yang sudah besar.." lanjutnya dengan polos.

"Heeehhh..." Oikawa terlihat kecewa, namun sedetik kemudian menemukan ide cemerlang. Ia mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi bocah seumuran Iwaizumi dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Iwaizumi terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kalau begini bagaimana, aku bisa menangkap serangga juga loh.." ucap Oikawa, dan entah darimana di tangannya sudah ada seekor kumbang kuwagata.

"Kau.. Benar benar siluman ya.." Iwaizumi bertanya untuk memastikan, ia bukan merasa takut. Ia hanya aneh..

"Kan sudah kubilang. Bagaimana? Kita berteman? Namaku Tooru.. Oikawa Tooru.." ucap Oikawa mengenalkan dirinya pada Iwaizumi yang masih cengo. Menatap Oikawa yang kini mengecil, kemudian menatap Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang sedaritadi terlihat seperti mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Iwa- Iwaizumi Haji-"

"IWA-CHAN..." Oikawa langsung menerikan satu nama panggilan aneh untuk Iwaizumi padahal ia belum selesai mengucapkan nama lengkapnya.

"-me.. Eh.. tunggu apa apaan Iwa chan itu? Aku tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama aneh. Namaku Iwaizumi.." lanjut Iwaizumi yang langsung melontarkan kalimat protes atas nama yang diberikan Oikawa.

"Nggak papa dong, Iwa chan.. Hihihi.." Oikawa terkekeh pelan menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Manis sekali pikir Iwaizumi, membuat pipi bocah penyuka serangga ini sedikit merona.

"Oikawa sebaiknya anak itu harus segera kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku merasakan hawa yang mulai tidak menyenangkan disini. Sangat berbahaya jika roh manusia berkeliaran di dalam dunia kita" ucap Matsukawa sesaat setelah ia menyadari banyaknya roh siluman yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau benar Mattsun" ucap Oikawa, sepertinya ia juga merasakan hawa para siluman yang mulai mendekat. Roh manusia memang merupakan makanan favorit bagi para siluman, karena itu ketika mereka menciumnya saja mereka akan datang mendekat.

"Iwa chan, saatnya kau pulang.. kapan kapan kita bermain lagi ya.." ucap Oikawa memberikan kumbang kuwagata itu ke tangan Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum. "Oyasumi..." Ucapnya sebelum Iwaizumi berkata apa apa. Ia seolah menangtarkan Iwaizumi kembali ke dalam alam sadarnya. Membuat bocah laki laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Apa aku bermimpi?" Iwaizumi terlihat sedikit kebingungan melihat sekeliling. Kuilnya kosong, tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali Iwaizumi. "Waahh..." namun sedetik kemudian perhatian Iwaizumi teralihkan melihat sebuah kumbang kuwagata besar berada di dalam jaring miliknya. Membuatnya sangat senang. Berhubung hujan juga sudah reda, ia pun bergegas untuk pulang membawa buruannya.

"Ahh... dia pulang.. apakah dia akan kemari lagi?" Oikawa terlihat memandangi punggung Iwaizumi yan terus berlari menjauh itu. Masih dalam mode tubuh anak kecilnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Araa... ada yang jatuh cinta sepertinya, iya kan?" Hanamaki terlihat menyeringai melihat Oikawa.

"Tidak ada yan jatuh cinta, dasar Makki.. aku mau berteman dengannya tau.." Oikawa mencak mencak dengan pipi memerah, kini ia sudah berubah lagi ke ukuran normalnya, berniat kembali memukul Hanamaki menggunakan kipas miliknya yang sepertinya terbuat dari perunggu itu.

"Hup.. daripada kau semakin mengamuk sebaiknya aku pergi saja dulu. Aku kemari tidak untuk menemanimu, tapi karena tertarik pada roh bocah tadi.. bye.." ucap Matsukawa yang sudah nankring di atas pagar beranda kuil bersiap untuk terbang.

"Daahh..." ucap Hanamaki dengan seenaknya minta di gendong ala bridal oleh Matsukawa sebelum Matsukawa terbang meninggalkan kuil Oikawa.

"MATTSUN SAMA MAKKI JAHAAATT..." Oikawa berteriak kesal karena kedua temannya itu suka sekali membully dirinya.

.

End flashback

.

"Iwa-chan hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Oikawa sambil duduk santai di tralis balkon kamar Iwaizumi sambil memainkan bola api biru di tangannya. Jaga jaga jika ada seuatu yang tidak diundang datang untuk mengambil jiwa Iwaizumi yang tengah tidak berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Hari ini aku mau tidur karena ada ujian besok. Dan aku mau kembali ke tubuhku sekarang.." ucap Iwaizumi dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa sambil menunjuk ke arah tubuhnya yang tergeletak pulas di tempat tidur.

"Ditolak.." ucap Oikawa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya dengan tampang yang sedikit manyun.

"Sudah seminggu Iwa-chan nggak datang menemuiku kan.. Aku kangen Iwa-chan.. Mau main sama Iwa-chan.." ucap Oikawa langsung menerjang Iwaizumi dan memeluknya erat.

"H-hooii.. Kau iniii.." geram Iwaizumi memukul kepala Oikawa dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat rubah didepannya ini langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Meskipun aku tidak menemuimu kau kan bisa datang padaku juga. Aku sangat sibuk latihan dan sekolah tau.." ucap Iwaizumi, membuat Oikawa tambah merengut.

"Kan harusnya Iwa-chan yang peka datang duluan padaku.. Katanya sayang?" ucap Oikawa menuntut.

"Nggak ada yang bilang sayang, woi.."

"JAHAT!" Oikawa makin merengut dan pundung di pojokan balkon dengan awan mendung yang menyelimuti kepalanya karena merasa tidak disukai oleh Iwaizumi. "Padahal Iwa-chan kecilnya lucu banget.." gumam Oikawa sambil mengorek ngorek lantai. Mendramatisir keadaan dengan menjadi _trash king_. Membuat Iwaizumi makin geram saja dan ingin segera menendang Oikawa pergi menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Hahh.. Hoi, Toru.." Iwaizumi mendekat kearah Oikawa dan sedikit menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan rubah yang tengah terduduk galau itu lalu menariknya mendekat. "Kalau kau mendrama lagi karena tidak menemuiku selama seminggu kau akan kulempar sekarang juga dari atas sini. Kau paham?" ucap Iwaizumi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Moo.. Iwa-" Oikawa terkejut, dan hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan olehnya saat Iwaizumi menariknya makin dekat dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku hanya sangat sibuk dan kau sendiri tidak menampakan diri. Astral project hari ini juga mungkin terjadi karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu.. kau tau kan aku tidak bisa selalu melakukannya? Itu bisa membuatku kelelahan saat bangun nanti.." ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengelus pelan rambut coklat milik Oikawa yang kini bersandar di bahunya.

"Iwa-chan itu tsundere ya.."

"Kau kayaknya memang mau dilempar ke bawah sana ya?"

"Hehehehe.. Lagian dilemparpun aku gak bakal mati kok.." ucap Oikawa meringis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Iwaizumi.. "Aku senang bisa bertemu Iwa-chan lagi setelah Iwa-chan tidak pernah datang berburu serangga di bukit lagi.. Itu lama sekali.. Aku menunggumu hampir 5 tahun.. makanya aku khawatir saat kau tidak muncul seminggu ini, aku takut kau hilang lagi.."

Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Oikawa itu. Memang benar, dulu ia dan Oikawa sempat tak bisa bertemu selama kurang lebih lima tahun lamanya karena Iwaizumi belum bisa mengendalikan astral projectnya. "Aku minta maaf soal itu.. sekarang kan kita sudah bisa bertemu setiap waktu" Iwaizumi mencoba menghibur rubah kesayangannya itu.

"Hehehe, Iwa-chan.." Oikawa terlihat sangat senang dan makin bergelayutan pada tubuh Iwaizumi. Kini mereka berdua hanya diam. Hanya saling menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain dan memberikan kenyamanan, entah mengapa rasanya Iwaizumi jadi tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhnya jika sudah bersama dengan Oikawa. Meskipun siluman rubah ini begitu sangat mengesalkan dan kenkanakan. Jujur saja Iwaizumi menyukai semua itu dari Oikawa. Ia menyukai suara, wajah, tingkahnya, bagi Iwaizumi semua yang ada pada Oikawa itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Naa.. Iwa-chan.. aku ingin selalu bersamamu, sampai kapanpun" ucap Oikawa, Iwaizumi tidak terkejut karena ia selalu mendengar kalimat itu dari Oikawa setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku juga, Toru.." Iwaizumi menangapi, mengusap pelan kepala Oikawa yang berada di pelukannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau manusia dan aku siluman.."

"Aku tidak peduli, sudah kubilang berapa kali, hm?" Iwaizumi yang gemas karena Oikawa selalu mengulang ngulang percakapan semacam ini setiap kali mereka bertemu. Membuat pemuda bersurai hitam spike ini meremas pipi Oikawa dengan gemasnya. Membuat empunya meringis kesakitan dan terus merengek.

"Iwa-chaan.. sakit, berhenti.. kumohon.." Oikawa hampir menyerah dengan kondisi pipinya yang saat ini pasti sudah sangat merah akibat perbuatan Iwaizumi yang kelewatan gemas dengan pipi gempalnya itu.

"Atau kugigit saja ya pipimu itu?"

"Jangan ih.." Oikawa langsung saja mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang manyun. Sementara Iwaizumi hanya tertawa puas berhasil membuat Oikawa ngambek dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja di mata Iwaizumi.

"Toru.." panggil Iwaizumi sebelum menarik Oikawa ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya, membuat mata Oikawa membulat terkejut sebelum akhirnya terpejam menikmati ciuman ringan Iwaizumi yang perlahan menjadi sebuah lumatan kecil sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir yang berpangutan itu bepisah. Terlihat pipi Oikawa bersemu merah, rasanya sungguh ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Iwaizumi. Begitu pula Iwaizumi

.

.

Ya... walaupun dunia kita berbeda, Toru. Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu, selama waktu yang kubisa.

.

.

FIN

.

.

/Akhirnya beres, eaak.. :'v sebenernya ini masih belum beres, tapi kuanggap selesai ya..

Harusnya endingnya masih lebih dramatis, tapi karena ini cerita lama yang baru sempet kuselesaikan, jadinya idenya nge stuck. *author nangis ga karuan

Review please?


End file.
